Talk:Arystar Krory III
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Aleistar Crowley Isn't that his name? You know, like the actual person named Aleistar Crowley? Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 01:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) He's scary innocence After watching he's battle with the noah twin i think he's quite scary. He's innocence using it's own host blood??? My godness... If i had a choise i wouldn't want that kind of innocence. I prefer the weapon type...--Angel 81 11:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Pic I couldn't really find a decent full shot of him in his exorsist gear by himiself for his appearance section so i went with a manga shot for now. if anyone can add the Anime equivalent or another full body shot of him without other characters please feel free to change it.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Finished Article OK so i have fnished with this page now. The plot section has been expanded, the weapon section has been updated and everything is referenced. I've spent quite a while on this and cannot be bothered to go back through and proof read this but i'm sure there will be spelling grammar mistakes that need fixing. also if anyone can find a decent full length shot for his apperance please upload it here before putting it in the article. please make sure you adhere to the following when editing this article: don't removed referenced data. please add a reference to any new information don't add trivia that is already mentioned in the article. Thanks for your co-operation :D [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 10:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures OK so there have been pictures flying all over this article which i'm none too happy with so have removed. here are my reasons againast. if you have any particular argument please place them against the picture: * OK so this one as a profile picture doesn't work because it's a side angle and of centre. i don't think there needs to be any more discussion on this one * well this one isn't quite so bad, i have more of a personal dislike of this since i think he looks wimpy, plus it's not centred. * This doesn't work for an appearance pic. one becuase the appearance pics should be a full body shot, two because there are subtitles in the view and also because this is when he is affected by the purple glasses and is therefore misrepresentative of his activation. Also there is already a shot of him having activated in the article. if you have any arguments please put your point next to a pic. also please sign your posts or i will ignore them [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Baron Crowley Is Baron Crowley a nick name or a typo of his name? --Cococrash11 22:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Eh? No. Baron Crowley is a real life person Arystar was very, very loosely based off of. .Seshat. 22:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh should it be in the trvia or is it in there already. --Cococrash11 22:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Character Template What to Arystar's Character Template I can't see it? --Cococrash11 19:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Race His Race are Human, Accommodator, and Exorcist. --Cococrash11 02:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC)